winx_clubforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
The Fifth Season of the Winx Club was showed up on on 26 August 2012 on Nickelodeon in the United States and on 16 October 2012 on Rai 2 in Italy. Like other seasons, this one has 26 episodes. This season was co-produced with Nickelodeon. Overview The 5th Season was announced in 2010, as well as the fact that Nickelodeon won the rights to Winx Club in several countries and co-produced the 5th and 6th Season along with Rainbow S.r.l. The 5th Season was originally broadcast on August 26, 2012 in USA by Nickelodeon and on October 16, 2012 by Rai 2 in Italy, while the other countries arrived as a World Premiere in October of the same year. This Season was titled Winx Club: Beyond Believix by Nickelodeon (the same way as the 3rd Season was titled Winx Club: Enchantix, and the 4th Season Winx Club: The Power of Believix). The transformation phrase is "Magic Winx! Harmonix!" and later, "Magic Winx! Sirenix!". Another detail about this season is that it has a closer connection with the previous seasons unlike the fourth season. Synopsis In this season the Winx have a new adventure underwater and they deal with an ambitious villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton, but became a monster due to contact with pollution. His main purpose is to become emperor of the infinite Ocean. Since the Believix powers does not work underwater, because the low resistance of the Believix wings have getting wet underwater, the Winx start a quest full of challenges and some obstacles, to become in Sirenix fairies and protect all the oceans. Amazing sea creatures like the Selkies join forces with the fairies in this "Mission underwater". Trailer Bloom_Season_5_Civilian.jpg Flora_Season_5_Civilian.jpg Musa_Season_5_Civilian.jpg Tecna_Season_5_Civilian.jpg Stella_Season_5_Civilian.jpg Aisha-Layla_Season_5_Civilian.jpg In 2011, a trailer was released in which Bloom appears briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she encountered herself and her "families" from Season 1 till Magical Adventure and showing scenes from the 5th season, including the Winx in their new transformation and the Trix return as antagonists. Transformations Previously there were many rumors about the transformation of the 5th season, many images appeared on the Internet, supposedly being transformations of the 5th Season, but these illustrations turned out to be fan-arts. It was confirmed by Iginio Straffi, that this season would have two transformations: Harmonix and Sirenix. The official images were revealed in 2011 showing Bloom in the Harmonix transformation and the Season 5 trailer, where the Winx girls are seen in CGI animation as Sirenix fairies. Episodes #[[Winx Club - Episode 501|'The Spill']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 502|'The Rise of Tritannus']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 503|'Return to Alfea']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 504|'The Sirenix Book']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 505|'The Lilo']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 506|'The Power of Harmonix']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 507|'The Shimmering Shells']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 508|'Secret of the Ruby Reef']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 509|'The Gem of Empathy']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 510|'A Magix Christmas']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 511|'Trix Tricks']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 512|'Test of Courage']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 513|'Sirenix']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 514|'The Emperor's Throne']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 515|'The Pillar of Light']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 516|'The Eclipse']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 517|'Faraway Reflections']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 518|'The Devourer']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 519|'The Singing Whales']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 520|'The Problems of Love']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 521|'A Perfect Date']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 522|'Listen to Your Heart']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 523|'The Shark's Eye']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 524|'Saving Paradise Bay']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 525|'Battle for the Infinite Ocean']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 526|'The End of Tritannus']] Category:Seasons